vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler and Matt
The relationship between the former hybrid-turned-werewolf, Tyler Lockwood and the human, Matt Donovan is a strong friendship. They were also teammates on the football team. However, the relationship has gone through rough patches, due to Tyler becoming a werewolf and Tyler and Matt both being in love with Caroline Forbes. However, they eventually worked through this issue and are back to being close friends. They even joined Mystic Falls' police academy together, but this was short lived for Tyler. They are still close today despite Tyler leaving Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= Matt and Tyler hang out together in the Mystic Grill during the pilot. Matt isn't impressed with the idea of Tyler having a relationship with his sister, Vicki. He is even less impressed when Jeremy Gilbert implies that Tyler tried to force himself on Vicki sexually. Matt is quick to be suspicious of Tyler, suggesting that while they may be friends, their friendship is not a close one. The pair have a fight in the locker room during a football game, where it is revealed that Matt is fed up with Tyler's behavior. The two become more distant after this fight, though Tyler does make the effort to approach Matt and expresses his sympathy over Vicki being missing, and offers to help find her. The friendship appears to be on the road to recovery later on when the pair up to play basketball together, discussing relationships, as Matt has just begun hanging out with Caroline Forbes, who he begins to like. Tyler also takes Matt home after getting in a fight with Jeremy at the school career fair, which causes him to get into a fight with his father, Richard Lockwood as well. Their friendship is put to the test when Tyler makes out with Matt's mother Kelly Donovan at the Founders' Day Kick-Off Party, shortly after Vicki's body is found buried in the woods. Matt punches Tyler, and Tyler's anger issues rise to the surface, causing him to completely lose control and beats Matt up badly before being pulled off him by Alaric Saltzman. We later see that the party was on a full moon, which only intensified Tyler's rage due to his (then unknown) werewolf gene. Mayor Lockwood, angry that his son embarrassed him, smacks Tyler around before re-joining the party. Matt and Tyler stop speaking to each other for months until Caroline convinces them to become friends again. They eventually do become close again, after all three of them were involved in a car accident that nearly killed him and Caroline, after the Gilbert Device inadvertantly affects Tyler. It isn't until he sees Caroline's mother Elizabeth Forbes at the hospital that he learns his father has died after he is mistaken for a vampire and burned in a fire in Grayson Gilbert's office. |-|Season 2= Matt and Tyler remain friends, although Matt is pre-occupied with Caroline's strange behavior after Katherine Pierce turns her into a vampire, unknown to Matt. Matt and Caroline end up breaking up, as Caroline feels bad for having a secret she can't tell him. Matt is compelled by Katherine to push Tyler around at the Masquerade Ball, to get him riled up enough to kill Matt, triggering Tyler's werewolf curse. Matt gets them both drunk, and begins to spill vodka all over the floor and a photo of the Mayor. When he brings up how the Mayor used to beat Tyler, they begin to fight again. Caroline is able to break it up and knock Matt out before he gets killed, but Katherine had a back-up plan, Sarah, who stabs Tyler with a letter-opener. Tyler pushes her and accidentally kills her, triggering his curse. Days later, Matt apologizes to Tyler about how he acted though Matt was unaware Tyler had accidentally killed Sarah. Soon after Tyler's first transformation into werewolf, Matt began to suspect there is something going on between Tyler and Caroline as he frequently saw them together; Matt doesn't know it was because Caroline was helping Tyler with his transformation. Matt, who still has feelings for Caroline, kisses her and she briefly reciprocates before pulling away and telling him he can't do that. Later that evening, Tyler comes over and asks her why Caroline would help him with his transformation, if she could die if he accidentally bite her. Caroline is frustrated that he is unable to accept help from people, and Tyler becomes overcome with emotion and kisses her. Again, Caroline reciprocates for a moment, but then runs into the house, yelling "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" Tyler meets a friend of his uncle Mason, Jules, who tells him that Stefan and Damon are vampires, and Caroline lied to him. When Jules believes Tyler is being held hostage by Stefan, her pack kidnaps Caroline and tortures her, while she was supposed to be meeting Matt. She is ultimately saved by Stefan, Damon and Jonas Martin (on Elijah's orders), but she ends her friendship with Tyler when he just stands there instead of saving her and her friends. Matt calls Caroline, who obviously forgot about their plans after the days events, and she lies and tells him that she's with Bonnie, who is having problems. Matt's at the Mystic Grill, and Bonnie is there as well, which leads Matt to believe that Caroline is having a secret relationship with Tyler. Matt tells both Caroline and Tyler that if there's something going on between them, they should just stop lying about it and tell him. Both Caroline and Tyler deny that there's anything going on between them. After losing Caroline's friendship, Tyler decides to leave town with Jules, and begins saying his goodbyes. He meets with Matt and confesses that Caroline has been helping him through a difficult situation, and though there's nothing going on between them, he fell for her. He reassures him that Caroline loves Matt, and admits that she deserves someone like Matt. Tyler leaves town with Jules and Matt and Caroline begin to get close again. He notices that she still seems to be hiding something from him, and finally finds out she is a vampire after Jonas Martin nearly stabs him to death, forcing Caroline to heal him with her blood. He freaks out when he comes to, because he thinks that Vicki, who he believes was killed by a vampire, was killed by Caroline. She finally tells him everything, and he gets overwhelmed and makes her compel him to forget. Unbeknownst to Caroline, Matt was working with her mother, Sheriff Forbes, who hates vampires and has discovered that Caroline, Stefan and Damon are ones, as well as that Tyler is a werewolf. He pretends to be compelled and stays with Caroline at the Sheriff's urging, and grows to believe that vampires aren't what the Sheriff believes them to be. Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after his mom is injured and he and Caroline are captured to be used as sacrifices to break Klaus' curse. Damon arrives to free them, when he runs into Matt, who has a rifle filled with wooden bullets. He kills Klaus' witch, who is standing guard, and goes to shoot Damon before Damon knocks him out with his rifle. When he notices that he has wooden bullets, he realizes that Matt knows, but forgets about it in order to free Caroline and Tyler. The four are trying to get back to town to stop the sacrifice when Tyler starts to transform. Damon gets bitten by Tyler, and he instructs Matt and Caroline to run to the Lockwood Cellar and barricade themselves in until the full moon is over. When the door doesn't hold, Matt shoots Tyler with his rifle, which disables him enough so that he and Caroline can escape to the Lockwood Mansion. Matt confesses Caroline he knows everything and so does her mom. Caroline is shocked, and asks where that leaves them, to which he responds, "That leaves us stuck in this house, trying not to get killed by our friend." Tyler shows up on the doorstep, back to his human form, and naked and Caroline brings him in to help him. Matt tells Caroline he can't handle her being a vampire and the drama being supernatural causes, and breaks up with her. Caroline finds comfort in Tyler, and convinces him to stay in Mystic Falls. |-|Season 3= Matt and Tyler become estranged yet again, due to Tyler being a werewolf, and Tyler's new romantic relationship with Caroline. Later, when Klaus feeds Tyler his blood and kills Tyler, turning him into a vampire-werewolf hybrid like Klaus, Matt senses Vicki's ghost's presence and believes she can help them keep Tyler and Elena alive. He decides to kill himself so that he can talk to ghosts and find a way to save Tyler, and does. Bonnie brings him back to live with CPR, and they learn that the reason Klaus can't make hybrids is because Elena is still alive. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Tyler's transition to a hybrid brings on a relapse to his old, jerk-like self. He notices Matt talking seemingly to himself, not knowing that Matt can now talk to Vicki. Matt asks him why is he in such agood mood, and Tyler tells him that life is good. Tyler later admits that becoming a hybrid was a gift, because now he no longer has to turn into a werewolf unless he wants to, and says that Klaus saved him from misery. In Homecoming, Matt confronts Tyler when he injects Caroline with vervain to keep her out of harm's way, knowing that her friends were planning to take down Klaus. Tyler tells Matt that he needs to get Caroline out of there for her own safety and leaves Matt with the unconscious Caroline. Tyler later admits to Caroline that he can't control his sire bond to Klaus, and that he's accepted it. When she doesn't, it is suggested that the two break up. In Our Town, when Tyler shows up at Caroline's Birthday party/funeral for her human self, Matt seems annoyed at Tyler's arrival and seems hesitant to allow him to stay and talk to Caroline. Later, after Tyler bites her (something that Klaus instructed him to do, although Tyler refused to do so), Matt carries Caroline home, extremely worried and tells her mother Tyler bit her. Tyler later realizes he needs help, and enlists Caroline's dad to help him break the sire bond by turning into a werewolf until it becomes painless. At the end of Before Sunset, Tyler and Matt are seen laughing and drinking together at Elena's house after they succeeded in desiccating Klaus, despite their inability to take down Alaric. In The Departed, when Elena gets a phone call from Caroline, telling her that Tyler was going to die as a result of Klaus' death, it is shown that Matt is deeply upset over Tyler's "death". Matt yells "Damnit!" over and over again while punching the steering wheel until Elena urges him to stop. Tyler and Klaus ultimately do not die, due to Bonnie casting a body-swap spell to protect her friends from Alaric, who was turned into an Enhanced Original by Esther in order to make him the ultimate vampire hunter. |-|Season 4= During this season, Matt and Tyler have little to no interaction this season. Due to Tyler being busy with his werewolf pack and his affairs with Klaus Mikaelson and Matt helping out Jeremy with his newfound Supernatural Vampire Hunter status, they are rarely seen together on screen this season. |-|Season 5= In 500 Years of Solitude, Matt and Tyler are seen with the rest of their friends sharing a toast for Katherine Pierce's impending death. Although they do not interact much on screen, they both share a drink together with the rest of their friends and allies. In The Devil Inside, after finding out that Caroline slept with Klaus Mikaelson, Tyler is drunk and feels distraught after a confrontation with Caroline and Stefan. After this, Matt is seen to be there for Tyler in his emotional state. Tyler explains to Matt that he has nothing left after his mother's death, Klaus ruining his life while being a hybrid, and finding out that Caroline slept with his worst enemy. Matt suggests that they get out of Mystic Falls for a while. Tyler begins to respond, but shortly breaks down in tears due to everything and Matt comforts him as Tyler cries in his hands. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Tyler begins to worry about Matt's relationship with Nadia Petrova. Tyler intervenes by warning Matt to stay away from Nadia. However, Matt reassures him that Nadia is alright and he leaves in a car with her. In No Exit, Matt texts Caroline, "Help. K-" (meaning Katherine was really inside Elena's body) from Nadia's cell phone. Later, this involves Tyler forcing himself into a tense alliance with Caroline in order to save Matt from being used and compelled by Nadia. Tyler and Caroline successfully save Matt from Nadia before she escapes with a werewolf bite from Tyler. In Rescue Me, while sharing drinks together at the Mystic Grill, Damon is gulping down shots of alcohol while drinking in Matt and Tyler's presence. Tyler remarks that that is the breakfast of champions and Matt guesses this alcohol ingestion is because of something about Elena. And Damon says, "You know, that is so incredibly insightful, Donovan. You're really street smart, for someone working behind that bar, for what is it, 3 years now?" Tyler defends Matt by saying that at least Matt isn't looking for answers at the bottom of a glass. And Matt asks why he doesn't just talk to Stefan. Damon answers that it is difficult to tell your little brother that you broke up with the former love of his life and then "broke the bed," as a reference to the night of passion Damon had shared with Elena the night before and Tyler feels awkward about this comment and says, "Whoa, TMI (Too much Info.)" Damon says that the two boys are Mystic Falls-amateur therapists and Matt says that he's only here because he's getting paid and Damon pulls one of the bills on the bar away and tells Matt that less and less by the second, then he explains that he can't talk to Stefan even if he wanted to because he's off doing some "research project" with Caroline and then he sarcastically tells Tyler — referencing him as "wolf boy." Their drinking conversation is then interrupted by Liv Parker, who walks into the bar looking for Tyler's assistance. In Resident Evil, with Jeremy's assistance, Liv Parker recruits Tyler and Matt to help her stop the Traveler Witches from taking over Mystic Falls. However, their plans fail when the Travelers successfully resurrect their thousands of years old-deceased leader, Markos. In What Lies Beneath, Tyler finds out that Julian, a Traveler soul, is possessing his body. Matt helps out by tying up Tyler's body and trying to question the soul inside Tyler while Jeremy and Bonnie work to try and find Julian's body in an effort to save Tyler. However, the Travelers incapacitate Bonnie and Jeremy and Maria, Julian's wife, leads the spell to burn Julian's original body, which destroys Tyler's consciousness and gives Julian full control over Tyler's body. Matt and Caroline are forced to watch in distress when they realize that Tyler no longer has control over his body. In Home, Tyler is resurrected from the Other Side and shares his first reunion with Caroline. However, it can be assumed that Tyler reunites himself with Matt off screen, after the events that occur which lead to the destruction of the Other Side, forever. |-|Season 6= In Let Her Go, Matt attends Sheriff Forbes' funeral with the rest of their friends, including the Sheriff's daughter, Caroline. While outside the church, Tyler shows up half drunk after the night after his breakup with Liv Parker. Tyler attempts to get through Matt to witness the Sheriff's funeral, for Caroline, but Matt stops him. Matt tells Tyler that what happened between him and Liv was terrible, but he shouldn't bring it to Caroline's mother's funeral. Tyler eventually gives in after Matt stopped him numerous of times. Later in the episode, Matt finds Tyler sobered up at the Mystic Grill and Matt tells Tyler that he is glad he sobered up. They converse until Matt brings up the police at Liz Forbes' funeral. Matt explains that he grabbed two applications for the police deputies training program, one for Matt and one for Tyler. In I Never Could Love Like That, Matt and Tyler are first seen together after a successful day after their police training program. They decide to grab a bite and they enter the Scull Bar, only to run into Stefan and Caroline. They attempt to leave when they see the horrific scene before them, but Stefan forces the two to stay. Later on, Caroline and Stefan are still holding Tyler and Matt hostage at the bar due to their humanity switches being off. Caroline then tries to play a game with them in which the loser dies if they incorrectly answer a trivia question about Caroline. They both chime in in order to stay alive, but when Caroline asks them what her final memory of her mother was, they lose when Stefan answers before they do. Then, Caroline states that she can kill them both. Later on the scene cuts to Caroline asking Stefan, Tyler and Matt to pick heads or tails in which whichever side she flips she gets to kill first. Tyler suddenly loses his patience and he breaks a wooden chair, turning its leg into a wooden stake. Tyler threatens both Stefan and Caroline, which Matt thinks he's crazy for doing. Tyler tells Matt to run before trying to stab Caroline in the stomach. However, Caroline vamp-speeds Matt in front of her. Tyler is shocked and horrified to see that instead, he stabbed Matt instead of Caroline. After Damon enters the bar with Lily Salvatore in an attempt to get Stefan's humanity back on. Damon urges Tyler to drive Matt to a hospital, in which he does. Tyler meets up with Elena in the hospital and Elena attempts to feed Matt her blood, but Matt refuses it and asks for a doctor, leaving Tyler and Elena in confusion as to why he refused her blood. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Tyler and Matt attend Alaric Saltzman's bachelor party at the Salvatore Boarding House being Alaric is getting married to Jo Laughlin. They share a scene where Matt is drinking free booze and Tyler rebukes him by saying that he should be careful. Matt was still on pain medications from his trip to the hospital, but Matt didn't seem to care and grew agitated when Enzo showed up. Matt exited the kitchen and Tyler gave a dirty look to Enzo before following after Matt. Later on, Matt is seen to be drunk and he picks on Tyler for dropping out of the police training program. Tyler explains that he may have to shoot and kill someone one day and he doesn't want to be a werewolf ever again. Matt argues that Tyler just lets his rage get the better of him half the time and eventually, this provokes Tyler to beat him up. However, Tyler stops saying that Matt isn't worth it and this leaves Matt physically injured even more. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, both Matt and Tyler attend Alaric and Jo's wedding. They both help Caroline prepare for the ceremony. However, once the wedding took place, Kai Parker showed up and nearly massacred the entire place due to his revenge scheme against Bonnie Bennett. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, due to a spell that left Elena under a lifelong sleeping curse, both Tyler and Matt are forced to say goodbye to her whole she rested. They each entered her mind and shared a heartfelt goodbye scene with Elena. Elena tells Matt that she liked their odds of surviving together and hoped to see him again one day. She then tells Tyler that he needs to get out of Mystic Falls and figure himself out being he was a werewolf again. |-|Season 7= Matt and Tyler did not interact much or interact at all this season. |-|Season 8= In An Eternity of Misery, Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia * Their relationship is very similar to the relationship between Elena and Bonnie, being they have supported each other since the beginning. * Although both Zach Roerig and Michael Trevino are friends in real life, Michael's real-life best friend is actually Steven R. McQueen. Steven portrays Jeremy, Tyler's enemy who eventually becomes his friend later in the series. * Tyler dated Matt's older sister. * Both Tyler and Matt have dated and slept with Caroline Forbes. Gallery 101-046-Matt~Vicki~Tyler.png 101-047~Matt~Vicki-Tyler.png 101-048-1-Matt~Tyler.jpg 1x01-Pilot (40).jpg 1x01-Pilot (48).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (46).jpg 103-019~Elena~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png 103-021~Elena~Stefan-Matt~Tyler.png 103-022~Elena~Stefan-Matt-Tyler.png 103-036-Matt-Tyler.png 103-046-Matt-Tyler.png 103-076~Matt-Tyler.png 103-144-Matt~Tyler.png 103-145~Matt-Tyler.png 103-146-Matt-Tyler.png 103-148~Matt-Tyler.png 103-149-Matt~Tyler.png 302VampireDiaries0479.jpg 302VampireDiaries0482.jpg 302VampireDiaries0484.jpg 302VampireDiaries0514.jpg Matt-and-Tyler-matt-donovan-15595959-800-532.jpg 210VampireDiaries0487.jpg matt-and-tyler-matt-donovan-15595983-800-532.jpg matt-and-tyler.png Tyler-and-matt-matt-donovan-15595974-800-533.jpg 603-063-Tyler-Matt~Jay.jpg 603-064-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-067-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-129-Matt-Tyler.jpg 6X18-32-TylerMatt.png 6X18-56-MattTyler.png 6X18-75-CarolineMattTyler.png 6X18-77-TylerMatt.png 6X18-89-TylerMatt.png 6X18-98-TylerMatt.png 6X20-28-MattTyler.png 6X21-14-TylerMatt.png 816-162~Matt-Tyler-Vicki.png 816-164-Tyler-Vicki.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed